


The Summer of '86

by Sithlordintraining



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, post stranger things 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithlordintraining/pseuds/Sithlordintraining
Summary: I've developed a crush on Steve Harrington and want him to find love. This is my story.(Dun Dun).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It's my first Stranger things story, I'm nervous. I think I might make this into a mini fic, if you'd guys like. 
> 
> Post-Season 3

“You know when I signed up for this job I expected to just, you know.” Steve threw his hands up. “Smile, speak to girls, do nothing, not keep greasy, hormonal pre-teens from getting grabby with this!” 

He hit the life-size cut out of Kelly Le Brok from  _ Weird Science _ . Robin laughed at her best friend and his hapless dilemma. 

“You act like you’re the only one!” She exclaimed. Although it took some time getting used to, finding someone who could relate to his girl problems did help him get through this dry love spell. It was also nice to have someone keep him in reality from time to time. “Dingus?”

Robin pointed to a boy who was feeling up the cardboard’s leg. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

“It’s not real, please jus-just stop it!”  He shouted and the boy went running. 

Steve dragged his feet to the counter and placed his chin on his fist. “This is going to be the most boring summer ever.” He mumbled. 

The bell atop the door rang out signaling there was an incoming customer. Robin poked Steve and he turned around. 

“HENDERSON!” 

Robin watched as the two do their dorky handshake caused a big scene. When they were finished Dustin shot her a ‘hey’. 

“Hey, no camp this summer?” She asked. 

“Nope, Suzie going away with her family and it wouldn’t be the same without her.” 

“How’s Suzie anyway, any new songs?” Steve teased his friend. “Oh! Do the  _ Small Wonder  _ one!” 

He began to hum the tune as Dustin let him mock. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, alright very funny but without us, everyone’s ass would be grass.” 

“He has a point.” Robin shrugged as she put some tapes into the rewind bin. 

The bell went off again, accompanied by a very loud: “HELLO NERDS!” 

Erica Sinclair busted through the doors walked in with her pin-cladded denim vest. 

“Hey, Erica!” 

The two older teens greeted her first as she went to stand toe to toe with Dustin. 

“Well, if it isn’t the biggest nerd of them all. How’s your little girlfriend?” Dustin chuckled because this was her being nice. 

“She’s good. Are you excited for the  _ My Little Pony  _ movie, baby Erica?” 

He baby-talked the last two words. She shot him daggers preparing to go off on him until her name was being called. 

“Erica?” 

Dustin, Robin, and Steve turned to the door with jaws dropped.

“Coming Y/N!” Erica answered sweetly before skipping over. 

“Y/N...Holy shit,” Dustin whispered.

“W-Who is that?” Steve rushed to Dustin’s side.

“It’s Lucas’ older cousin Y/N from Detroit. Is it possible for anyone to get hotter in less than a year?” Dustin whistled. 

Steve was confused; she had been here before? How could he miss someone as beautiful as you? 

“Ok...so she’s been here before and I’m just finding out?” Robin asked. 

“She usually is only here for the holidays,” Dustin said breathlessly as a smile graced your face.

You were beautiful with coffee skin that shone like diamonds underneath the industrial Family Video Store lights; your long tone legs crawled up and hid underneath your baggy knee-length denim shorts while just above it was a sliver of skin that peeked from beneath the hot pink crop top you wore. Steve didn’t even know he was in a daze until Robin was knocking his arm from up under him. Haphazardly he gained his balance just in time as you and Erica got to the counter. 

“Hey, Y/N,” 

Dustin propped up against the corner earning an eye roll from Erica. 

“Hey, Dustin, I didn’t see you when I first came in, how are you?” 

You hugged him and he stealthily inhaled the faint scent of Love’s Baby Soft. 

“I’m good, good to see you, Lucas didn’t tell me you were coming for the summer.”

“Yeah, it was last minute.” Y/N said very quickly. 

“Anyways!” 

Erica interrupted putting the tape and some candy on the counter.

Robin saw how lovestruck Steve was and decided to push him in the right direction. 

“Steve, can you do this? I have to put some tapes back.” 

Steve shook his head no, Robin shook her head yes. Steve’s eyes pleaded to not leave him while hers held a mischievous glint before leaving him be. 

“Sure, sure, sure, sure, sure,” He repeated as he rung up the candy not even noticing the nervous look on Dustin, Erica, and your face. He picked up the tape to read the title when his heart pounded because this was clearly a sign. 

“_BACK TO THE FUTURE_!”  He yelled causing them to jump. 

“I love this movie, it’s my favorite movie!” Steve exclaimed. 

“Hers too! But can you get back to doing your job so we can go, weirdo?” 

But Erica’s words fell on deaf ears as Steve continued to go off on a tangent. 

“Oh, and I like the part when the mom is like ‘Oh, well your name must be Calvin Klein it’s on your underwear’.”

Y/N giggled at his animated voice. After what seemed like forever to Erica, Steve was giving them their stuff. 

“I hope you enjoy the movie as much as when you first saw the movie back in the past. OH!” 

He laughed at his little joke while Dustin just cringed at the exchange. The girls began to walk away when Steve called out: “I’ll be here if you need another movie!”

“Alright thanks, Steve.” Y/N waved goodbye for they disappeared.

His mouth dropped and heart stopped as his name left your lips. Robin came back to see him frozen in shock. 

“What happened to him?” She asked Dustin who waved his hand in Steve’s face. 

“He must be in complete shock from embarrassing himself.” 

“Was it that bad?” Robin asked. 

“Cringeworthy,” Dustin replied. 

“She knows my name,” Steve whispered. 

“What?” 

“She knows my name.” 

He said a little louder. Dustin didn’t want to burst his bubble but, “Yeah, it’s on your name tag.” He pointed out. 

But that didn’t matter to Steve, you like  _ Back to the Future  _ and looked to find out his name; he knew the summer of ‘86 was going to be great.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve kneeled to stock the bottom shelf when his eyes fell to the whitest sneakers he ever seen. 

“How do you get your sneakers so white?” 

“I use bleach.” 

The familiar feminine voice caused him to slowly gaze up to see Y/N’s smiling face. He shot up so fast that he knocked his equilibrium off, he was stumbling into you. As a natural reaction, you reached out and stabilized him. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Steve apologized. 

“It’s ok,” you gave him a short smile and returned to look at the movies. Running his hands through his hair, he leaned against the shelf as he put on his best impression forward. 

“So, you switching movies?” 

“Yeah,” you nodded as you continued moving along the aisle. 

“Did you enjoy  _ Back to the Future  _ ?” 

Y/N nodded in response. 

Steve's eyes widened at his terrible conversation skills. High school him would’ve never imagined he’d be like this, especially not so soon. 

“Hey, if you love  _ Back to the Future  _ you’ll love _ Teen Wolf _ .” He exclaimed. 

“I’m not really into werewolves sorry.” You shook your head. 

“Sorry about that, let’s get you something you like.” He awkwardly laughed. “Let’s get to know each other better, I’m Steve and you’re Erica and Lucas’ cousin?” 

He waited for you to fill the blank but all he was met with was a “Yeah,” 

“Okay,” he clapped his hand, he could try and work with that. “You’re from Detroit right?” 

You eyed Steve suspiciously at him knowing this. 

“You guys get movies before us. We have new movies in the back that haven’t been put out, would you like to see some? I can bring them out.” Steve said. 

“Yeah, that would be nice.” Y/N nodded. 

With a smile, Steve nodded and ran to the back. He shuffled through the box of tapes trying to find anything, ANYTHING that would impress you. 

“Okay,” Steve walked out with tapes in hand. “I have  _ The Breakfast Club _ ,  _ Mad Max _ ,  _ National Lampoon _ , and the  _ Care Bears _ .” 

His eyes looked up to see no one standing in the store. Well, there were people in the store, it just wasn’t you. He ran to check if the return bin was empty, it was! That gave him hope that you still needed to return the tape, which you only had four days left.

* * *

And what a long four days. 

The last twenty-four hours were upon him and he sat dejected at the counter. The bell went off and his eyes glanced up to see Erica. His face instantly lit up looking past the little girl to hopefully see your cousin. 

“She’s not here weirdo, you scared her away.” Erica told him and Robin bit back a laugh. 

“Are you serious?!” He asked before hitting his head on the counter. 

“Yeah, you can’t just tell strangers their personal information and think it’s ok.” Erica reminded him before handing Robin the tape. 

Brown eyes searched through windows to see if you were out there. 

“She’s at the mall with Nancy.” 

“Nancy!” Steve exclaimed. 

“Yeah they’re friends.” Erica replied. 

“No, no, no, no, no!” Steve grabbed the little girl’s shoulder. “No, Nancy is going to tell her we dated and you guys do that whole girl code.” He groaned. 

Shaking free from his grip, Erica quipped: “Don’t blame Nancy for your terrible flirting.” 

Steve moaned because it was true.

* * *

Nancy and Y/N made their way through the food court. 

“I’m really glad you could come during the summer, we can do more.” 

Nancy dumped her trash. You did the same, before following her. Y/N’s eyes flitted to one of the counters ‘Scoops Ahoy’ and her mind reverted to something her cousin had told her about the weird boy from the video store. 

“Hey, Nancy, do you know a guy named Steve who works at the video store?” Nancy turned to look at her friend. 

“Yeah, I do. We actually used to date.” 

“Oh,” you nodded at the new information. 

“Oh no, Y/N, don’t let that stop you.” 

But, you shook your head at her statement. 

“No, no, it’s not like that. I mean, he is cute, it’s just he’s awkward...very weird.” 

Nancy couldn’t help but chuckle at your description. 

“Steve? He was known as ‘The King’ in high school. I’d never thought I’d hear him called awkward or weird.” Nancy said. 

“Oh, he was one of those.” Y/N nodded. “Peaked in high school?” 

Nancy nodded. 

The two continued walking, but Nancy couldn’t help but feel a bit sorry for Steve. Once he got over his insecurities, Steve was honestly a great guy. Not to mention how he looked out for the kids and was always willing to fight when things got strange. So far, there hadn’t been any occurrences and it was looking like a good summer. It’s been years since Steve dated someone and he had matured exponentially. Nancy was cordial with Steve, but Y/N was her friend and she would never want to hurt you. 

“Hey, Y/N,” Nancy randomly said. “Steve and I weren’t really good together, but he’s changed. He’s really caring and funny and nice. I know you said it’s not like that but, giving him a chance won’t hurt.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed :)


End file.
